


Una historia de amor para dos

by BellaScullw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: La historia de rivalidad y amor de Minato y Kushina… porque toda historia tiene un principio, y esta un gran amor y un triste destino que nadie puede cambiar.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hiashi/Hyuuga Hiashi's Wife, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Kudos: 2





	Una historia de amor para dos

Las flores eran tan rojas que contrastaban morbosamente contra el color gris del cemento del que estaban hechas las lápidas, no obstante también eran un recordatorio.

De pie, frente a las tumbas de sus padres, bajo el cielo gris del invierno, Minato no vio solo lo que había perdido él, también lo que habían perdido todos, absolutamente todos. Su mirada era tranquila, pacífica y dolorosamente adulta para sus nueve años de edad.

—La guerra por fin ha terminado —susurró para sus padres sonriendo leve y tristemente—. Desearía haber estado con ustedes…quizá podría haberlos protegido…quizá estarían vivos…—Se detuvo un momento recordando con tétrico detalle las calles desmoronadas, las paredes reventadas, los cuerpos, la sangre fluyendo y, más que todo, una imagen que se había quedado grabada a fuego en su cerebro: a una mujer aferrándose a sus pequeños hijos muertos, llorando desconsolada y temblorosa mientras besaba sus rostros y suplicaba que abrieran los ojos.

_“Los hijos no deben morir antes que los padres”._

—Nadie debe morir antes de tiempo. —Minato cerró los ojos intentando no llorar, intentando ser fuerte y aceptar que esa era la vida que le había tocado al nacer en un mundo de guerras constantes—. Los padres no deben enterrar a sus hijos, los niños no deben quedar huérfanos…por eso se los prometo, seré lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejar que esto suceda de nuevo, para poder proteger a todos.

Era un deseo ingenuo, infantil y lleno de muchos huecos, pero era un deseo honesto, lleno de compasión y amor.

—No creo volver pronto, ustedes ya no están aquí —acarició los nombres en la lápida por última vez—. No sé dónde están y tampoco puedo prometer que los haré orgullosos. Los ninjas somos, después de todo, asesinos.

Se levantó, giró y se fue sin volver la mirada atrás.

No muy lejos de él, en la entrada del cementerio dos niños le esperaban en completo silencio, inexpresivos, tan silenciosos y serios como dos adultos encerrados en cuerpos diminutos. Portaban ropas sencillas pero a todas luces costosas y los símbolos elaborados a mano en estos constataban lo que se notaba sin dificultad: su pertenencia a los clanes más eminentes y poderosos de Konoha.

El clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga.

Ver a un Uchiha al lado de un Hyuga era de por si extraño, ver a los herederos oficiales de ambos clanes juntos era incluso más extraño, la rivalidad insana que se profesaban había sido constante cúmulo de roces e inestabilidad durante casi un siglo, pero en los últimos años de la guerra alguna extraña conexión se había establecido entre Hyuga Hiashi y Uchiha Fugaku a través de Minato.

El niño de origen humilde, de padres civiles, sin legado ninja ni conexiones espectaculares se había ganado sin mucho esfuerzo el respeto y la amistad de los otros dos. Era una amistad peculiar que aun ganaba miradas y susurros, aunque ya muchos se habían acostumbrado a verlos juntos.

La mirada llena de pesar de Minato se tornó más cálida y alegre al divisarlos.

—Pensé que se irían —comentó.

—Hmp —masculló Fugaku girando con prontitud.

—Has demorado —aseveró Hiashi en voz baja antes de seguir al Uchiha.

—Tenía que decirles algo…—susurró sin dar muchas explicaciones. Se apresuró a alcanzarlos con paso comedido y tranquilo.

—Siempre tienes que decir algo —comentó Fugaku haciendo una mueca.

—Lo sé —dijo Minato con una sonrisa triste.

El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada irritada, sería más sencillo si le respondiera mordazmente, pero no, Minato no perdía la elegancia ni la diplomacia jamás. A veces era un dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Has tenido noticias de Jiraiya-sama? —Fue Hiashi, siempre menos arisco y tozudo que Fugaku, quién empezó una breve conversación mientras se dirigían a la academia. Las clases habían reanudado su curso no hace mucho con bastante rigurosidad, se urgían ninjas y era claro que pronto se graduarían. Lo más interesante del asunto era que Minato había caído en gracia de uno de los alumnos del Hokage, y muchos rumoreaban que quizá lo tomaría como discípulo.

Minato pareció un poco más alegre ante la mención de su prospecto a maestro.

—Me mandó una carta hace dos semanas, es posible que esté llegando a finales del año.

—Supongo que estarás feliz, hace casi cuatro años que no lo ves.

Aunque tampoco habían tenido una gran cercanía antes de que partiera a la guerra, Jiraiya representaba el único entorno familiar al que podía aspirar, así que si, Minato era feliz.

— ¿Al fin dio por terminada sus vacaciones impuestas? —Fugaku bufó con cierto resentimiento—. Las ventajas de ser alumno del Hokage…

—Ahora es un sannin —comentó Hiashi arqueando una ceja hacia Fugaku. Había cosas que el clan Uchiha y el Hyuga no compartían, y entre esas estaban la gran antipatía que tenían los primeros por cualquiera que estuviese cerca del puesto del Hokage. No era realmente un misterio la razón: el clan Uchiha había sido refundido como otro clan más sin ningún honor más allá del que labraban por sí mismos, a pesar de que eran la base sobre la que la aldea había sido fundada.

Para los Hyuga el honor y la fama bastaban, para los Uchiha no. Y que los alumnos del Hokage hubiesen cultivado más gloria para la aldea y el nombre de Senju Hashirama era motivo suficiente para indignarlos.

Minato carraspeó.

—No fueron exactamente unas vacaciones, Fugaku —dijo lentamente—. Todos estos años han sido de guerra.

—Se quedó en Amegakure entrenando extranjeros, si cualquier otro ninja pensara en eso habría sido condenado por traición —siseó el niño parcamente.

No había modo de refutar aquello, estar bajo la protección del Hokage si tenía sus ventajas.

—Solo quería ayudarlos a sobrevivir —murmuró Minato—. ¿No recuerdas lo horrible que era todo? ¿El no saber si sobreviviríamos o no? No importa si son de otra aldea, todos tenemos el mismo derecho a vivir…

—Dices eso porque quieres paz, porque eres un idealista completo —dijo con acritud cruzándose de brazos. Su rostro infantil era sombrío—. No importa, algún día comprenderás la realidad del mundo shinobi.

—Fugaku tiene razón —intervino finalmente Hiashi con rostro inexpresivo—. Hay cosas que no se deben hacer, mostrar nuestros secretos a otra nación está entre esas cosas…

El niño suspiró.

—No creo que Jiraiya-san haya sido tan ingenuo de darles ventaja sobre nosotros. De cualquier forma, dejen de hablar de eso, sólo se los conté porque estaba distraído, no quiero que se convierta en un rumor que uno de los sannin ha entrenado a otros ninjas.

Fugaku hizo una mueca, incluso si aquello le irritada profundamente no era de los que esparcían rumores, no iba con su personalidad ni con su crianza.

—No seas tonto —recriminó Hiashi con dignidad. Nadie hallaría a un Hyuga en plan de vieja chismosa.

El rubio bufó pero no dijo más, habían llegado a la academia. Se unieron a los otros alumnos en silencio y tomaron sus asientos en las últimas filas a la espera de que iniciaran las clases. Minato tomó apuntes con precisión prestando la atención y el respeto adecuado al maestro, Hiashi y Fugaku no, para ellos esas clases eran de un nivel muy bajo comparado con las habilidades y el ingenio que poseían; ya desde muy pequeños habían sido catalogados como ninjas fuertes y agudos, dignos herederos de sus clanes. Y Minato…Minato era simplemente un maldito genio, asimilaba cualquier teoría o práctica y lo amoldaba a su técnica sin problema alguno, leía de todo y por todo y lo más increíble era que lo aprendía, sacaba sus conclusiones y entendía a un nivel superior que cualquier otra persona. Minato era muy joven pero también muy hábil, lleno de energía, fuerza y un inconmensurable talento, todos los que lo conocían sabían que llegaría a ser muy grande, y quizá por eso a pesar de su origen civil a nadie le sorprendería que realmente Jiraiya lo tomara como alumno.

La única razón por la que él estaba en la academia era porque Konoha necesitaba estabilizarse después de la guerra. Pronto una nueva generación se graduaría y él estaría entre los afortunados (o desafortunados según el punto de vista) sin duda alguna.

—Minato-kun. —Al final de las clases una voluptuosa mujer de cabello rubio les cerró el paso. Fugaku pareció enardecerse un poco al ver a la única mujer entre los sannin mientras que Hiashi inclinó la cabeza parcamente como único saludo, a pesar de todo tampoco era agradable ver el rostro de las personas cuyo poder estaba por encima del de su clan.

Minato saludó con una sonrisa amable.

—Tsunade-sama.

—Menos mal que te encontré —dijo ella, sin molestarse en mirar a los otros niños—. Vamos, quiero que me ayudes en algo.

— ¿Eh? ¿En qué?

—Ya lo sabrás, solo sígueme —ordenó empezando a andar. Lo desventajoso del asunto de ser casi discípulo de Jiraiya era que Tsunade se lo había tomado como si eso fuese un pase abierto a utilizarlo de su muchacho, y lo peor de todo era que no podía decirle que no, era demasiado amable para eso.

—Supongo que eso finaliza las expectativas de un buen combate, hmp —masculló Fugaku con una venita resaltando en la frente. Tsunade los había tratado como si fuesen parte de los muebles del salón.

—La gloria debe ir de mano de los modales —dijo Hiashi también enojado de la actitud grosera de Tsunade Senju.

Minato sonrió nerviosamente.

—No es personal, Tsunade-sama es así con todos —intentó calmarlos aunque fue en vano. En realidad, era cierto, Tsunade era una mujer muy fuerte pero también muy engreída y despreciativa. El único agradable y sociable de los sannin era Jiraiya, Orochimaru era tétrico, sombrío y casi sociópata—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Intenta concretarnos algún tiempo en tu tan ocupado horario —espetó Fugaku a modo de despedida. Habían estado expectantes por un buen entrenamiento y a la primera que venía Tsunade, Minato se iba.

—Lo siento —dijo el pobre niño.

—Hmp…

—Intenta opinar un poco —aconsejó Hiashi con una mueca—. Si sigues así mejor te irá de sirviente que de ninja.

—Vaya, gracias —masculló Minato agitando la mano y alejándose de sus amigos para seguir a Tsunade.

El camino a la torre Hokage fue rápido, Tsunade fue a paso impetuoso desdeñando saludos y entrando a la oficina que le había sido asignada. En cuanto se sentó y puso sus pies sobre el escritorio Minato supo que le esperaba un largo…largo día.

Tsunade era increíblemente astuta, inteligente y fuerte, pero también completamente irresponsable y desinteresada, además no era un secreto que odiaba el papeleo y con un solo vistazo al desordenado escritorio era obvio que tenía mucho de lo que ocuparse. O más bien mucho de lo que Minato tendría que ocuparse dado que la ninja le dirigió una sonrisita traviesa.

La expresión en su rostro se tornó más agradable y cálida pero no carente de arrogancia.

—Sí, Minato-kun, quiero que me ayudes con el papeleo —confirmó al ver su rostro resignado. Parecía burlarse—. Sarutobi-sensei aún no entiende que tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que estar leyendo informes ¡Que injusto! A Orochimaru lo consiente en todo, si quiere una misión rango S, si quiere vacaciones, si quiere entrenamiento especial ¡Se lo da y ya! ¡Y a mí me encierra en una oficina! —La mujer gruñó insultos contra su taciturno compañero—. Y el desgraciado de Orochimaru ni siquiera quiere ayudarme, se largó a jugar con sus serpientes —bufó con desprecio.

Minato escuchó todo en silencio, a decir verdad no se le ocurría que decir, dejó que la sannin se desquitara por largos minutos antes de que recordara que él estaba allí.

—En fin…—suspiró con cierto toque infantil—…al menos estás tú. Eres lo único bueno de la vida del tarado de Jiraiya.

—Eh… ¿gracias?

Tsunade rió.

—Eres tan opuesto a él que no sé cómo congeniaron. —Bajo las piernas del escritorio tirando en el proceso una pila de informes, y le miró atentamente con sus bonitos pero peligrosos ojos mieles. Los mismos ojos que habían emitido una mirada tan llena de poder devastador al final de la guerra, en el momento en que Iwagakure había lanzado un ataque sorpresa a Konoha, y del que ella y Orochimaru se habían encargado sin mucha compasión ni tiempo. Había sido un momento para quitar el aliento, tan impactante como espectacular y todos los que habían contemplado el poder de los sannin habían comprendido que Hanzo no les había dado el título solo por dar.

Orochimaru, Tsunade y Jiraiya ya habían alcanzado el nivel de un Kage.

—Jiraiya-san es una persona agradable —murmuró algo tímido ante la mirada penetrante.

—Ya y Orochimaru es amor y paz —ironizó la mujer. Se reclinó sobre la silla bostezando—. Mejor pasemos al punto, Sarutobi-sensei me ha encargado algunos procesos legales y trámites de diez ninjas extranjeros que pasarán a pertenecer a Konoha a partir de ahora.

El rubio miró sorprendido.

—¿Ninjas extranjeros?

—De Uzushiogakure para ser más exactos —explicó Tsunade con tranquilidad, mirando al techo. Minato le observó de reojo, la abuela de la sannin pertenecía al clan Uzumaki, el mismo que había sido destruido abrupta y cruelmente durante la guerra. El poder que habían tenido había sido tan temido que se habían hecho alianzas para arrasar con todo, y lo habían conseguido—. Uzushiogakure y Konohagakure desde tiempos inmemoriales han mantenidos estrechos lazos, el clan Senju y el clan Uzumaki han estado unidos por sangre y matrimonio, es normal que se brinde un hogar para los sobrevivientes.

—¿Cuándo llegarán? —No podía evitar la curiosidad.

—Si todo sale bien al anochecer estarán pisando la aldea —contestó volviendo a mirarlo, esa vez algo pensativa—. He oído que estás estudiando la técnica de espacio-tiempo de Nidaime Hokage.

—Eh…—parpadeó confundido ante el abrupto cambio de tema—. Sí —¿Cómo se había enterado? Ni siquiera se lo había comentado a Fugaku o Hiashi…aun. El pensamiento le había nacido de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ante un poder superior, en el campo de batalla la velocidad lo era todo.

Tsunade lo evaluó con ojos fríos.

—Sé que Jiraiya te tiene estima, y la aldea entera parece tener grandes expectativas de ti, Namikaze Minato. —El niño se puso en guardia, la sonrisa divertida se había esfumado del rostro de la sannin, parecía casi…letal—. Nidaime Hokage fue uno de los que estuvieron incluso antes de que Konoha fuese una idea, era un ninja excepcional y poderoso y creó una técnica aún más excepcional, a lo largo de la historia muchos han intentado replicarlo y han fallado o muerto en el proceso. El espacio-tiempo no se puede dominar sin un precio a pagar…y me pregunto si comprendes el real significado de eso.

¿Si lo comprendía? Minato la observó con ojos como platos, algo pálido y sudoroso a pesar de que no se había movido un centímetro, bajo la pavorosa mirada se sentía diminuto e insignificante…esa era una mirada depredadora, llena de sed de sangre y crueldad…una mirada que podía romper el espíritu de cualquier persona en pedazos…era lo que había sentido en la guerra, lo que no quería volver a sentir.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza obligando a su cuerpo a rechazar el terror.

—Comprender… ¿Qué clase de…persona sería si no comprendiera que todo en la vida tiene un precio después de haber vivido una guerra? —murmuró jadeando en un intento de recuperar el control, su cuerpo temblaba levemente aun pero sus ojos se negaron a abandonar los de Tsunade, y estaban llenos de frustración pero también una determinación ardiente y terca.

Verlo era ver a su abuelo, a su tío abuelo, a su maestro, incluso a Jiraiya…tontos sentimentales…aunque quizá ella no se quedaba atrás.

—Quizá una persona normal —soltó con acritud eliminando el instinto asesino que había desatado—. Eres tan iluso como Jiraiya, eh, supongo que porque eso congeniaron. —Le sonrió agriamente—. No te equivoques, Minato, aun eres un niño, no has vivido una _guerra real_ , solo la sombra de una. 

—¿Por qué…?

—Entre los ninjas que llegarán hay una del clan Uzumaki, el clan de la longevidad y las técnicas de sellado —le cortó buscando entre los papeles y lanzándole un montón al pecho sin delicadeza —. El espacio-tiempo tiene sus reglas y si quieres aspirar a una mínima oportunidad de aprender no hay nadie mejor que un Uzumaki como maestro. Una técnica de ese nivel requiere no solo mucho chakra, también velocidad de reacción, fuerza y sellos.

Minato boqueó, incrédulo ¿Le estaba ayudando?

—No te equivoques —espetó Tsunade arrogantemente, levantándose—. Solo Dan será Hokage, pero…admito que eres interesante —rodeó el escritorio y se le acercó tanto que él se sonrojó, ella le sujetó de la barbilla mirándole como si fuese algún tipo de experimento llamativo—. Eres atractivo, compasivo, fuerte y hábil…hasta donde llegarás…tengo curiosidad por saberlo. Jiraiya es un negado y un idiota pero tiene un fino instinto cuando se trata de las personas, así que ¿Por qué no guiarte un poco? Si logras lo impensable tu nombre quedará en la historia, sino…—Se encogió de hombros con desinterés—…Jiraiya sabrá que no debe perder el tiempo contigo.

Lo soltó, se irguió y le palmeó la cabeza como si fuese algún tipo de cachorrito.

—Ahora sé un buen niño y mientras recolectas información ocúpate de mí papeleo, Mina-chan —sonrió burlonamente antes de agitar la mano e irse.

Minato tardó unos minutos en recuperarse, tanto del instinto asesino como de la vergüenza que le había producido su cercanía. Cuando se levantó de su sitio los papeles que le había lanzado Tsunade aterrizaron sobre el suelo, se agachó a recogerlos, los ordenó y los dejó sobre el escritorio un tanto turbado.

¿Sería capaz de aprender y amoldar la técnica del Nidaime? No quería pecar de arrogante pero tampoco iba a dejar caer la toalla antes de siquiera intentarlo. Apretó los labios y miró con el ceño fruncido las solicitudes dispuesto a empezar.

La primera hoja que tomó era la solicitud de Uzumaki Kushina.

°

°

°

°

Los rostros de Fugaku, Hiashi, Inoichi, Choza y Shikaku expresaban distintos grados de reacción, desde el desdén completo hasta un mediano interés. Sentados alrededor de Minato los niños escuchaban atentamente lo que había estado haciendo el día anterior en la oficina de Tsunade.

—Así que habrá nuevos alumnos —murmuró Inoichi frotándose la barbilla con una sonrisa idiota.

—Extranjeros —masculló Fugaku con cara de pocos amigos. Minato pensó que su amigo debía dejar de ser tan detestable cuando se trataba de ajenos, su actitud le hacía pensar que su amistad era producto de un milagro, aunque quizá no era algo lejano a la verdad. La guerra tenía sus cosas…

Hiashi no dijo nada, se mantuvo imperturbable y con los brazos cruzados sin parecer afectado ante sus futuros compañeros.

—Espero que sean agradables. —Fue lo único que comentó Choza con simplicidad.

—Alumnos nuevos casi al finalizar el año…será problemático —dijo Shikaku.

Minato sonrió un poco ante las reacciones, aunque no parecían ser los únicos interesados. Asientos más abajo notó a Mikoto Hayashi y a Hana Hyuga escuchar su conversación, aunque quizá solo fuera porque Hiashi y Fugaku estaban involucrados. Por lo que sabía hace no mucho Hana había sido elegida oficialmente como la prometida del heredero de los Hyuga, y Mikoto a pesar de su sangre media-Uchiha (o quizá menos de media) era adorada por los padres de Fugaku.

Aun le sorprendía lo diferente que funcionaban los clanes respecto a las familias normales, solo tenían diez años ¿Era realmente necesario formar futuros matrimonios por conveniencia?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el profesor ingresó y ordenó que guardaran silencio, tras él una fila de dos niños y una niña le siguió con rostros bajos.

Todos se acomodaron en sus sitios, algunos mirando con excesivo recelo a los que claramente eran extranjeros. No solo su ropa los delataba, también la forma de sus rostros, sus ojos y sus cabellos…

Minato reconoció instantáneamente a la única niña del grupo por el intenso color rojo de su cabello, la había visto en la foto de la solicitud, la había contemplado por horas sabiendo que si quería proteger a los que amaba y a la aldea debía pedirle ayuda para dominar técnicas de sellado. Era muy bajita y su rostro rudo era redondo, carecía de gracia o belleza, sus ojos lilas eran dos esferas resentidas y llenas de dolor…y, sin embargo, él ensanchó un poco los ojos sin saber por qué, contemplándola absorto y sorprendido ante su reacción.

Se recordó el día anterior en el cementerio dejando un triste ramo de rosas tan rojas como la sangre sobre las tumbas grises de sus padres, se recordó en la guerra observando la miseria, la muerte y la crueldad humana…se recordó cómo se había visto desde que era huérfano: solo, desesperado y quebrado…

—De ahora en adelante formarán parte de Konoha. —Los tres niños apretaron la boca ante las palabras del profesor—. Sean amables con ellos, por favor.

Les hizo un gesto y, uno a uno, se adelantaron para decir sus nombres.

—Mi nombre es Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki.

Cuando ella se presentó, sintió que era un momento significativo y colosal que haría cambiar toda la historia…toda su historia.

¿Por qué razón?

Aún era demasiado pequeño para comprenderlo, solo cuando el Kyūbi rugiera sobre Konoha lanzando llamas y augurando un futuro desastroso, solo cuando la mirara a los ojos en sus últimos momentos comprendería que ella había estado destinada a darle toda la felicidad del mundo pero también a causarle el mayor de los sufrimientos.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, los de ella fríos y altaneros, los de él llenos de un interés intenso y extraño.

Kushina entrecerró los ojos y le volvió la cabeza despreciándolo, y Minato pensó con cierta frustración que ella realmente le daría muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

No sabía cuánta razón tenía, su historia apenas empezaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fic viejito. Cuando era una adolescente quedé prenda de la historia de Minato y Kushina así que quise escribir mi propia versión. No creo que le haga justicia pues porque en aquel entonces escribía por escribir, este fic también está terminado pero estoy editandolo y espero mejorar por mucho su versión anterior. 
> 
> La esposa de Hiashi nunca tuvo nombre, de hecho en el manga jamás se hizo alusión a ella aunque el anime nos dieron apenas una imagen. A ella yo le di el nombre de Hana Hyuga (una abreviatura del nombre de Hanabi), es una OC por supuesto ya que no se sabe nada de ella pero tiene su base en la madre de Hinata. Por otro lado, sé que Fugaku, Hiashi y Minato no tienen la misma edad, solo que lo hice así en este fic y modificarlo sería romper toda la esencia de la historia.  
> Fuera de eso, espero a alguien le llame la atención y lo lea.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
